


Uppertale

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, I promise, Old fanfic from 2016, im gonna work on more gay cronkri, im kind of dissapointed in this tbh, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is actually a fanfiction i wrote quiet some time ago now, and was originally posted here - https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12033868/1/Undertale-Uppertale if you wish to read the original version.I'm gonna tweak some of my mistakes, being i wrote this while on vacation, at like 3 in the morning.





	1. Chapter 1

{REMINDER, i wrote this back when i was into Undertale, which, im sadly no longer in. i gave it up for a chance at homestuck. so, the possibilty of this actually being finished, and turning into a full on series, is a very, very slim chance. not to mention, i really don't remember the direction i wanted to take this in.}  
{so, this is supposed to take place sometime after the events of the underground. god knows why im doing this}  
{also, notice im using female pronouns. its just easier right now, since its 4 in the morning lmao}

*your filled with a calming tranqulity as you hear the echo of a piano play in the distance  
Frisk applied pressure to her right ear bud, mumbling curses to herself.  
it wasnt even second period, and this had to be a problem.  
she did have a solution to this problem, however she'd have to wait two more periods before lunch,  
her grand plan being- running to the corner store and picking up a cheap pair of head phones there for  
the rest of the day.  
until then, at least the left ear bud worked- barely.  
especially after what happened.  
sure, frisk free'd the monster. sure, she was living a better, happier life with her friends.  
but- someting was never right. it always seemed to bother frisk, that yes she saved everyone.  
but, something didnt tie in. something didn't fall into place. something was wrong.  
but what? she hadn't a clue what it was. so to temporaily fill that missing part, she used music.  
from a japanese vocal synthesizer, to modern pop music- anything to keep it whole.  
"Frisk" A womans voice, cracked frisks thought-  
"Yes?" she replied quickly  
"This is class time. Not screw around time. if you wish to have a detention, thats how you'll get it. and i can asure you, you wont be getting out of it"  
Frisk nodded, looking up at the board, seeing that the class had already solved many problems-


	2. Uppertale Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _shrugs into the unknown_

{oops, so, i forgot this fanfiction even existed. like- that's kind of awkward. anyways, heres chapter 2. im keeping these short entries, because i left undertale  
a while ago now}  
* you're filled with a cold expression, feeling a cold breeze waft by  
Frisk huffed, hearing the final school bell of the day ring, moving to pack their things from the small mess surrounding the desk.  
She gave a small grunt, feeling someone bump into her side, almost rudely.  
God, all she could think about, is being back home, nuzzled into her warm nest of a bed, surrounded by a plethora of blankets, pillows and old stuffed animals.  
She stood there for a moment, keeping insight of her day dream.  
Swaddled in blankets, resting her back against the tower of pillows supporting her back and neck, with netflix pulled up on her laptop, marathoning whatever god awful adult animated sitcom was on there, smelling the sweet smell of cinnamon waver around.  
Hearing muffled small talk between sans and toriel, who'd be seated in the family room, discussing politics, places monsters weren't aloud to shop, and the occasional bring up of mettaton.  
Frisk pursed her lips at the nice thought, giving a small brush of her hand, as she swung her bag over her shoulder, moving to leave the classroom, making her way down the once crowded hall ways.  
The moment she left the school building, she pressed her ear buds into both lobes, moving to turn the volume up to max.  
It wasn't to far of a walk home, from the school, being her dream could happen sooner than first thought up.  
She made fairly good time, keeping a fast pace through the small highway area, moving into downtown area.  
This was her favorite part of town.  
There was lots of small business, such as bakeries, small restaurants, music shops. Etc.  
There was also the train station marked at the end of downtown, and a bus station marked at the beginning of downtown, which in cases, was very helpful.  
Frisk continued her way home, admiring the small businesses, stopping into a few of the bakeries, greeting old friends.  
More such muffet out of all.


End file.
